A Little Help From A Friend
by ItWasByMe97
Summary: It wasn't as if it was hard for him to do so, he'd done it so many times in the past. What makes now so different than all those years ago? Well… that's it. It's the past. They've changed. She changed. And most especially, he changed. One-shot.


Pacing around his room, he ran his fingers through his brunette locks, contemplating what he should do. It was eating him alive. In reality, it wasn't as if it was hard for him to do so, he'd done it so many times in the past. What makes now so different than all those years ago?

Well… that's it. It's the past. They've changed. She changed. And most especially, he changed.

Now he fears pain. Not physical though, he's been dealing with it for so long. But it was the emotional pain he feared. He doesn't think he'd be able to handle rejection from her any more.

Growing tired of walking around his room, he sat down on his desk chair and took a deep breath. He opened up his laptop and clicked an icon to open his webcam.

Without another thought, he clicked record and started rambling on.

"Uhmm, hey there," he said, his voice shaking a little bit as he waved nervously at the camera. "I don't even know why I'm recording this but I just want to let it out." he continued after taking another deep breath.

"Carly Shay. Carlotta Taylor Shay. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. You bring light to my world. You brighten all those days where I just want to crawl to my bed and shut everyone out. You are literally the source of all my happiness. Days without talking or seeing you are just days that are wasted," he scoffed at the last part and then looked down as he shook his head. "God, I must sound so pathetic right now," he chuckled, momentarily looking away from the camera.

He heard their front door open, but ignored it and continued to talk to the camera. "All that I'm saying here is that I love you, Carly. No, no, wait, scratch that," he said, waving his hands profusely at the camera before he looked back at it again. "I'm IN love with you, Carly."

Before he could even have a proper close to his video, his mother called him from the living room. "Freddie, you have a visitor!" his mom shouted as she neared his bedroom.

Freddie stopped recording the video and minimized the window as he shouted a 'Coming, mom!' before he left his room. Running down the stairs he saw Sam standing beside his mother.

"Now what did I tell you about running down the stairs?"

"Mom, not now," he replied, rolling his eyes as he shifted his gaze towards Sam. "What's up?" he asked the blonde.

"Have you forgotten what I asked you earlier in class?" she asked, shaking her head in a displeased manner.

His brow quirked as he tried to remember what she was talking about. "Ahhh, yes. I'll just go an-"

"No, no, no, let mama do the job," she said, stopping Freddie from his tracks as she took her own step forward. "Just tell me where it's at and I'll get it from your room."

Freddie just rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's on the top drawer of my desk," he said, pointing to the direction of the stairs.

Sam departed with a salute and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Now, the blonde's only intention was to get what she needed, the thought of going through Freddie's things never crossed her mind… well that was only until she saw that his laptop was turned on.

Raising her brow, she sat on his desk chair and moved the mouse. "What could I possibly find interesting here?" she asked herself, not expecting to see anything interesting on it.

Just by looking at his desktop, nothing really was interesting, but when she looked at the bottom of the screen, she saw that his webcam was minimized. "Now what could he have been filming?" she said, clicking the window for it to be maximized. She slightly chuckled at the stupid face it showed with the start of his video.

Out of curiosity, Sam played the clip. She heard everything Freddie said, including his mother cutting him short. All throughout the video, Sam was smiling. She can finally end whatever it is that is keeping Carly and Freddie apart.

Quickly logging in on her account, she immediately uploaded the video of Freddie, with the caption: "This is something that should be shown to everyone now! Carly, you need to watch this! Then call Freddie immediately after watching, ok?"

Cleaning up her mess, she grabbed the item and headed back down to the living room.

Freddie was lying on the couch when Sam got down. "What took you so long?" he asked, standing up to help her out the door.

"Nothing, just thought I'd help out," she said, leaving the Benson household all the while chuckling until she reached the elevator.

"Finally, everything can be just the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

**A/N**: So yeah, hi there. This is just a short one-shot/prompt I decided to upload just to let you guys know that I'm still kicking. If you've read this story on Tumblr… yeah, I own that blog. I just thought of uploading it since there would probably be more people to read it on here.

Reviews are love,

_ItWasByMe97_


End file.
